Privilegios y desventajas
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] Ser otra persona podía traerse sus privilegios, pero todo tiene sus desventajas. ¿Prefieres tus propios problemas y beneficios o prefieres los de la otra persona? /—¡Quiero mi cuerpo y mi vida de vuelta!/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Advertencia:** Personaje OC Leve/ Leve ShikaTema.

**Personajes**: Tenten/Anko

**Palabras:** 3,154

**Tiempo:** Estaba basado, casi, en el OVA 2 de Naruto Shippuden.

Disfruten de la lectura! :3

* * *

**Privilegios y desventajas**

* * *

_Narrado por Tenten._

¿Cuándo mi cama se volvió tan incómoda? Creo que desde este momento. Doy un suspiro e ignoro ese hecho, aun que creo que ya es hora de que me levante pero estoy tan cansada. Los entrenamientos últimamente me dejan tan exhausta que ya no me dan ganas de hacer nada. _¡Ugh!_ Debo dejar de socializar con Shikamaru, me pega su estúpida actitud de flojo.

De todos modos, no quiero levantarme. Estaba soñando cosas tan lindas.

— _Tenten, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento. No sé qué haría sin ti –Reí nerviosa y avergonzada por las palabras de Neji. En ese momento se acerco a nosotros Gai-sensei y Lee._

— _¡Mi querida alumna Tenten! ¡Cada vez mas tú fuerza de juventud te hace más fuerte! ¡Estoy orgullo de ti! –Pude notar lagrimas en sus ojos, aunque lo que dijo sobre la juventud fue muy estúpido, me sentí alagada y alegre. _

— _¡Tenten! –Y eso fue lo único que dijo Rock Lee. Luego de decir aquello, alumno y maestro comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban de la felicidad. No dije nada solo porque ya era un comportamiento normal._

_De la nada un oso panda apareció frente a mi persona._

— _Agh aga aga argh aga aga aga aga argh –Escuche en silencio como el panda… ¿Me hablaba? _

_Suficiente. He dormido demasiado_. Abro mis ojos, apenas, para observar las cortinas violetas de la ventana _"¿Cortinas violetas? Je, yo no tengo cortinas violetas"_ Rio como si estuviera borracha y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Estoy en posición paralela boca arriba y ya no estoy cómoda. Hago un giro de noventa grados y me coloco boca abajo. ¿Por qué mi cabeza no llega a la… almohada?

Levanto mi torso repentinamente y me quedo sentada mientras observo ¿mis pechos? Dios, eso definitivamente no es mío. Los toco con miedo y luego miro desesperada para todos lados, que yo sepa mi casa no es de esta manera ¡No es de esa manera porque esta no es mi casa!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Dicen que la calma hace a la persona. ¡Pero a mí no demonios! ¡Puedo desesperarme todo lo que se me la puta gana! Esta no es mi cama, esta no es mi casa y este no es mi cuerpo. Estoy asustada, no sé qué pasa, quiero romper algo y no puedo. Soy consciente que estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer pero no se dé quien es… y tampoco sé dónde está el mío. Viva mi puta existencia.

Me levante de aquella cama, que no es de mi propiedad, y busque desesperada un baño. En cuanto lo encontré me mire en el espejo. Oh, pero si no había de que preocuparse solo era el cuerpo de Anko-sensei.

Pero claro que no había de que preocuparse, solo estaba tiraba en suelo del baño, desmayada.

.

.

.

.

— Me veo fa-bu-lo-sa. Ahora a comer dangos –Dijo una pelimarron con una sonrisa.

Salió de su "hogar" y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Las miradas se centraban solo en ella, era extraño para los aldeanos ver a la simpática y adorable, Tenten, con aquellas pintas tan… extrañas. No es que dijeran que estuviera mal vestida, más bien se les hacia extraño verla vestida de aquella forma.

No de un día para otro se veía a Tenten con una falda, negra, una remera ajustada de color azul, una campera, sin cerrarse, atada en el cuello (Estilo tradicional como las remeras típicas de Tenten), entre marrón y negra, una maya de red solo en la pierna izquierda y las sandalias negras de los ninjas.

La joven solo se dedicaba a mirarlos, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y a caminar al puesto de dangos en el que siempre _se reunía con sus compañeros shinobis _(Aclaración: La que siempre se reúne en ese lugar es Anko, no Tenten). En cuanto ya diviso cerca el lugar, corrió lentamente hacia allí. En un dos por tres ya se encontraba pidiendo su orden de deliciosos dangos.

— Hola señora –Saludo cortésmente –Deme lo de siempre, por favor –Pidió con una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¿Lo de siempre? –Pregunto la mujer con un dedo en su mentón –Pero pequeña tú no vienes seguido –Contesto con una sonrisa amable y riendo, como si la otra hablara de alguna clase de broma.

— Yo siempre… –Y solo quedo a media oración, cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella no estaba en su cuerpo. Por un momento se le olvido que era la alumna de Maito Gai –Yo siempre… Siempre olvido que no… que no… Bueno. Deme unos dangos por favor –Dijo finalmente con el ceño fruncido, luego de pensar mucho.

Luego del gran traba-lenguas, la mujer adulta acoto a su pedido y le trajo una bandeja con dangos. Feliz de la vida, comenzó a comer aquellas bolas de masa. En cuanto acabo de saborearlas, solo en cuestión de segundos, le llevo la bandeja de plata a la mujer.

El momento de la paga llego y Anko sin preocupaciones busco en la chaqueta algo de dinero. Qué lindo fue para ella saber, que no tenía ni una sola moneda. Ya con preocupación, notoria en su rostro, comenzó a tocar en todo su cuerpo en busca de dinero, ¡pero no tenia absolutamente nada! Solo pequeños papeles rotos e incluso un kunai que ni siquiera supo de donde lo saco.

— Yo pagare por ti –Dijo una voz masculina.

La pelimarron miro al joven con una ceja en alto ¿En serio estaba pagando por ella? Nunca nadie lo había hecho, sin excepciones. ¿Por qué ese muchacho desconocido lo hacía? Se golpeo mentalmente para recordarse que estaba en el jodido cuerpo de la maestra de armas. Nunca nadie había hecho un acto tan amable por _ella_, pero si lo habían hecho por _Tenten_.

¡Pero qué lindos privilegios era ser joven, linda y querida! Sonrió de forma maliciosa y coloco sobre su mentón dos dedos, formando una L con el dedo pulgar y el índice. Podría aprovecharse del idiota y pedirle muchas cosas que su otra yo, -ósea Anko-, necesitara para su propio beneficio. ¡Era tan ingeniosa!

— Listo, ya es hora de irnos –Aquella voz le hablo directamente a ella. Se giro para verlo y su sorpresa fue bien grande al reconocerlo.

— ¿Hyuga? –Se pregunto en voz alta así misma.

Tenía frente a ella a uno de los más habilidosos del clan Hyuga. No menospreciaba a la heredera del clan, Hinata Hyuga, pero entre ellos el más poderoso siempre seria Neji. El niño que una vez ella conoció en los exámenes chunnin, ahora parecía todo un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque tuviera solo diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Siempre portando un rostro serio y amargado, una cabellera larga y sedosa, ropas un tanto tradicionales y su siempre personalidad responsable. Un buen ejemplo de ninja.

— ¿Desde cuándo me dices Hyuga, Tenten? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y extrañez. Antes de que pudiera si quiera respirar, el otro se le adelanto –¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?

— Demasiadas preguntas –Fue lo único que le dio por respuesta, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, frente a su rostro –¿A dónde dices que vamos?

— ¿Tú estás bien, verdad? –Pregunto, colocando su mano sobre la frente de la joven. "Tenten" levanto una ceja, sin entender –Fiebre no tienes. ¿Qué será?

— Ya. Solo responde –Le dijo quitando la mano de su frente.

— A entrenar, Tenten. A entrenar ¿Aun recuerdas lo que es eso? –Dijo el Hyuga entrecerrando sus ojos y tomándola por tonta. A la pelimarron se le formo una pequeña vena sobre la piel, solo se trago las palabras porque estaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

— Aja. Lo siento, hoy me amanecí como si… estuviera en otro cuerpo –Con una sonrisa forzada, le contesto entre verdad y mentira. Neji solo la miro y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ni siquiera la espero.

La vena se le hizo aun más notoria, al ver como el otro se iba sin esperarla. "_Maldito gusano_" Se dijo a sí misma, hecho una pequeña corridita hacia él y comenzaron a caminar a la misma par.

— _Me pregunto que estará haciendo la mocosa_ –Se pregunto a sí misma, con un dedo en la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Está muerto? –Pregunto Genma.

— Aun respira, solo está asustado –Contesto como si nada, "Anko". Quito todos los kunai y shurikens, que rodeaban a, un muy asustado, Izumo –Gracias por la ayuda, Izumo-san.

Al parecer escucharla de esa manera no era común. No por nada se habían quedado quietos y unos segundos en silencio, como si procesaran lo que acababan de oír.

— ¿"_Gracias"_? –Pronuncio incrédulo, el aludido que casi se daba por muerto.

— ¿Izumo-"_san_" –Le prosiguió Genma, casi tirando al suelo su típico escarba-dientes.

Ay diablos. Había olvidado que se hallaba en el cuerpo de la Jounin, Mitarashi. Tal parecía que la pelimorada no era muy amigable con las demás personas o por lo menos no con ellos. Se las ingenio y pensó una respuesta creíble, y que pareciera que fuera hecha por la verdadera Anko.

— ¿Qué? Me desperté de buenas ¿Algún problema? –Dijo lo más seria posible y con ceño fruncido.

— No, para nada –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a sus semblantes normales.

Cuando noto que no la miraban, dio un suspiro silencioso. En cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo para continuar con los ataques sorpresa, se vieron interrumpidos por el recién llegado, Kotetsu. Primero saludo a todos y luego dio su motivo por el que estaba allí.

— He venido porque solicitan la presencia de Anko en el despacho de Tsunade-sama –Hablo para todos y también para la ojimarron.

— ¿Y para que me necesitan? –Incrédula pregunto para que pedían su ausencia. Tal vez alguien se había dado cuenta de que ella era Tenten. Por un momento se sintió ansiosa.

— Creo que es por los exámenes chunin de este año que se realizaran en la aldea de la Arena –Explico el peliazul, rompiendo las esperanzas que se había creado ella misma.

Asintió con una mueca y se retiro de allí, saltando de rama en rama alejándose del bosque. Mientras iba hacia la torre del Hokage se puso a pensar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. Necesitaría la ayuda de alguien y también saber donde se encontraba su cuerpo, pero lo haría luego de su encuentro con los examinadores y la Hokage.

En un momento freno en seco, casi cayéndose de una rama, recalculando todo. ¿Qué debería hacer ella en cuanto estuviera allí? ¿Decir algo relacionado con las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna? ¿Firmar algún papel? Dios, se estaba estresando. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha.

Una sonrisa forzada se formo en su rostro y se dispuso a comenzar a caminar. No avanzo si quiera un paso cuando vio algo que llamo su atención. No muy lejos de allí se encontraban; Shikamaru y Temari, bastante cerca y sonriéndose. Para Tenten ver sonreír a ese par, era extraño.

Una sonrisa traviesa se delineo en los labios de la mujer y, se acerco lenta y discretamente a ellos. Por un momento hubo un silencio entre ellos y se pudo notar que ellos estaban acortando su distancia. Era el momento perfecto para parecer Anko Mitarashi.

— ¡Hey chi… mocosos! ¿Cómo están? –Apenas se acerco a ellos y ya ni siquiera se miraban. Rio mentalmente, se veían tan tontos sonrojados totalmente opuesto a lo que eran realmente –Oh, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunta inocentemente.

— No –Respondieron en el mismo instante, apenados.

— Que bueno, no quiero parecer ningún tipo de estorbo –Comenta la pelimorada, sin notar los aires de rencor infinito hacia ella –Como sea. Me llamaron para la oficina de Tsunade-sama por los exámenes de chunin, ¿Ustedes no deberían estar ahí presentes?

— Si, pero me enviaron a recibir a la embajadora de Suna –Explico el Nara, devuelta con su típico tono perezoso.

— De igual manera estábamos a punto de ir hacia allí –Prosiguió la rubia, de hermoso cabello rubio.

Tenten fingió creerles y asintió.

— Entonces vallamos todos juntos. Apúrense que no tengo todo el día –Dijo usando un tono serio. Se les adelanto y escucho detrás de ella, como acotaban a sus órdenes –_Que genial se siente dar órdenes, en especial a Temari-san. Tal vez estar en el cuerpo de Anko-sensei no sea tan malo después de todo _–Pensó emocionada Tenten.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Toco la puerta y espero a que le dieran el permiso para pasar, en cuanto lo hicieron entro junto a los demás jóvenes.

— ¿Solicito mi presencia, verdad?

— Si –Confirmo la rubia de ojos ámbar –Necesitamos tu ayuda como examinadora, para darles algunas guías de ayuda a los examinadores de la Arena. Ya que la sede, de los ascenso a chunin, se realizara en Sunagakure y sería su primera vez como encargados de organizarla y examinarla –La pelimorada asintió –Como tú eres la encargada de la segunda etapa, deberás indicar que tipos de trampas pondrás en… donde sea que se realice. ¿Comprendes?

— Comprendo –Contesto mientras asentía –Em, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –Indico con el dedo índice en alto. Aquel gesto extraño un tanto a la Hokage.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿También seré parte de los exámenes, como examinadora? –Inquiero un tanto nerviosa.

— No, solo darás tu ayuda. El único examinador de Konoha será Shikamaru, quien supervisara junto a Temari-san en la última etapa –Explico profesionalmente. Otra vez volvió a asentir –Bien. Soma te estará esperando afuera. Cuando termines de llenar estos papeles puedes retirarte –La ojimarron miro la fila de papeles con miedo, pero no lo hizo notar

— Bien –Dijo firmemente. Tsunade asintió y se quedaron callados por unos segundos –… ¿Y quién es Soma?

A Tsunade y a los otros dos presentes, les cayó una gotita estilo anime.

.

.

.

.

Un tic se había formada hace ya un buen rato. ¿Por qué diablos Gai se movía como si fuera una serpiente sobre aquel tronco?... ¿Y porque el niño Lee también lo hacía? Sabía que su amigo Gai era extraño, pero había veces que se pasaba.

Parece que el Hyuga se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

— Bien Tenten ¡Ahora es tu turno! –Dijo con un pulgar en alto el cejotas mayor. Los ojos de ella se horrorizaron al oírlo.

— ¡N-no, no, no! ¡Qué asco, no! –Fue su única respuesta, para luego comenzar a alejarse de ellos lentamente. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente, comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ellos.

Ya no era privilegioso ser alumna del raro de Maito Gai.

— ¡Quiero mi cuerpo y mi vida de vuelta!

.

.

.

.

— No creo que sea posible que allá una trampa de kunais, ya que no hay árboles. Solo hay arena, tendría que hacer algún tipo de agüero o algo por el estilo ¿No cree, Anko-san? –Comento el muchacho llamado Soma.

— Eh si, seguro. Pero también…

— También tendría que haber alguna clase de monstruo o algo así como una cucaracha girante _(Aclaración: Es contra lo que Konohamaru y sus amigos se escapan y los ayuda Naruto. No recuerdo que clase de insecto era)_ –Hasta incluso para el muchacho lo que había dicho parecía incoherente.

— También podría…

— Eso podría ser perfecto ya que se haría en el campo de entrenamiento y…

— ¡Mira allí! Creo que están regalando comida –En cuanto el joven se volteo, vio su oportunidad y escapo lo más rápido de aquel lugar. Estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con aquel chico, no la dejo terminar ni una oración en toda la conversación que habían comenzado — ¡Quiero mi cuerpo y mi vida de vuelta!

Ya no le parecía divertido atender ese tipo de asuntos. Dar sus órdenes traía sus desventajas y a ella solo le agradaron los privilegios. Primero corrió sin rumbo y luego pensó en las únicas personas que podrían ayudarles; Los Yamanaka.

Si ellos no lo hacían se quedaría así para siempre. Mientras se quedaba con ese pensamiento en mente, ya casi se estaba acercando al hogar del clan Yamanaka.

— ¡Tú! –Exclamo alguien repentinamente. Miro hacia quien lo había exclamado y se encontró con ella misma.

— ¡Anko-san! –Grito feliz. Cuando iba a lanzarse a abrazar a su verdadera yo, freno en seco –¿Por qué me vistió de esa manera? –Inquirió con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Eh? –La pelimarron se miro a ella misma y luego sonrió –Lo sé, me veo fabulosa –Dijo mientras reía, con las manos en la cintura.

En cuanto la jovencita acabo de reír, ingresaron por el pequeño camino hacia la puerta de la morada. Ambas tocaron al mismo tiempo y esperaron a ser atendidas. A los segundos apareció frente a ellos un rubio de larga coleta, un poco más alto que ellas. Inoichi Yamanaka.

— Buenos días, señoritas –Saludo con una sonrisa. Ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, también saludando –¿Se les ofrece algo?

La verdadera Tenten iba a hablar pero se le adelanto la falsa castaña.

— Yo le hare un resumen de lo que sucede. Ella es Tenten y yo soy Anko –Y sin otra clase de explicación, el hombre comprendió todo. Tal vez comprendió demasiado, ya que se llevo la mano a los ojos.

— Realmente les pido disculpas –Ninguna de las dos entendió a lo que se refería –Ayer uno de los miembros de nuestro clan estuvo practicando unas técnicas, que aun no dominan, y por error se disperso en la mente de la mitad de los aldeanos cambiándolos de mente –Explico éste realmente apenado –Perdonen haberles causado una mala impresionen del clan.

— Esta bien –Respondió la pelimorada con una sonrisa –Si uno no se equivoca nunca aprende, ¿no?

— Eso es cierto –Apoyo la muchacha de chonguitos. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Inoichi asintió.

—Por favor, pasen. Solucionare el problema –Ambas mujeres asintieron afirmativamente e ingresaron.

Se sentaron las dos juntas, una frente a otra y el hombre comenzó a realizar un movimiento de manos. Cerraron sus ojos y esperaron. Al fin volverían a ser quienes eran. Debian admitir que fue un dia… agitado.

— Realmente fue divertido ser usted, Anko-san –Comento de la nada la falsa Tenten, aun con los ojos cerrados –No sabía que tuviera tantas responsabilidades. Tiene sus privilegios y desventajas el ser otra persona.

— Pues yo debo decir lo mismo mocosa –Siguió ella con una sonrisa y también con los ojos cerrados –Lo digo porque mira que hay soportar a un profesor como Gai, a un compañero como Rock Lee y entender una mente tan seria como la del Hyuga. Me sorprendes –Lo dicho por la adulta, hizo reír nerviosa _a la verdadera Tenten_. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba ya había vuelto a su cuerpo.

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos y se sonrieron. Ya cada una había vuelto a ser la de antes.

. . . .

1 mes después

. . . .

Anko reía escandalosamente ante lo que la pelimarron de chonguitos le contaba.

— ¡EL MOCOSO DE KONOHAMARU LE GANO AL HEROE DE KONOHA! ¡AUN NO LO CREO! –Grito la adulta mientras reía y se revolcaba en suelo.

Tenten por su parte también reía, solo que un poco mas como señorita.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Aqui termina! Al fin...

Espero que les haya gustado porque realmente me costo mucho trabajo D:

No me molestaria que me dejaran review, ni que sea uno corto .-.

Ya que no hay nada que decir me despido!

Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**


End file.
